not as vile
by shadows and sunshine
Summary: Ten things you didn't know about the Gossip Girl characters. Chapter ten: Georgina.
1. Blair Waldorf

Lots of people have done this for Harry Potter, but I've never seen one for Gossip Girl before. Basically, ten unknown facts about each of the characters. This is Blair. Up next (hopefully) is Serena. Enjoy!

xxx

_a ruler born_

_- ten true facts about Blair Cornelia Waldorf -_

10. When Blair is little, she really, really admires her mother. She thinks she has the _best _fashion sense, the _best _choice in men, and she was the prettiest.

Even though she'll never admit it, that's still true today. And she can't help but like Cyrus…just a little bit, for how much he loves her mom.

9. At first, Blair hated Serena van der Woodsen with a passion. She was too flamboyant, too messy, she laughed too loudly—really, if she had dressed in K-Mart clothes one might not have been able to tell she was an Upper East Sider. But everyone seemed to love her anyway, because she was funny and beautiful.

Blair wasn't immune to her charms, and she's secretly glad, because otherwise they never would have ended up best friends.

8. Her favorite color has always been red, except for a short time in seventh grade when it was green…because that was the color of Nate's eyes. Chuck teases her endlessly about this, but sometimes when she wears her green Argyle sweater, a wave of nostalgia crashes over her.

7. It's a deep, dark secret, but for only one single moment, Blair really and truly loved Lord Marcus—but only after he called her a delicate little flower. And that's only because Chuck called her the same thing.

6. Blair always wanted to go to Yale _so badly_, but she never asked herself why. When, sitting in her NYU dorm room, she finally does, she can't figure it out.

Maybe it's because it seemed expected of her, or maybe it's because she always found that bull dog adorable. She's still not sure.

5. Her father always tells the story of the night she was born. On November 16, at about nine o'clock, her mother began to have contractions. She was rushed to the hospital where they waited…and waited…and waited for hours. There were no rooms available, so they pushed her into a room with a throne-like chair, complete with velvet and gold engraving. Blair likes this story because it means she was a ruler born, but she loves it because of the idea of her parents so happy together.

4. Blair got drunk for the first time when she was sixteen, right after Serena left for boarding school. She was at a party with Nate, but he had to leave early to deal with the patented Archibald Family Drama. She didn't realize how many martinis she'd had until her vision blurred. She thought it was Nate helping her to the bathroom, but when she heard, "Do I have to stick my finger down your throat, Waldorf? I'll even pull back your hair," her heart sunk. But she wound up vomiting beside Chuck Bass, and he didn't make a move towards her the whole time. Not once.

3. Blair loves being queen, but not for the obvious reason. She loves being in charge and having a plan. She loves having the power to make other peoples' decisions for them. But only because she's already screwed up so much on her own.

2. She'll never tell anybody this, but when she was nine, she would doodle Serena's name in the margin of her notes instead of her own, then blush fiercely and hide the paper when anyone asked to see what she'd written.

1. There isn't a single moment Blair doesn't regret sleeping with Chuck Bass. But when he finally, _finally _tells her he loves her and means it, there isn't a single moment that she does. For once, she thinks, she's made the right decision.

xxx

Finished! I really like this piece; I hope I captured Blair truly in it.

Review, please, and make my day!


	2. Nate Archibald

I know, I know, I promised Serena would be next. But I just kept getting these awesome Nate ideas and I had to write them. I hope you're not too disappointed, because I think this turned out exceptionally well.

xxx

_in my eyes_

_-ten true facts about Nathaniel Fitzwilliam Archibald-_

10. Nate's absolutely _convinced _that his eyes are blue, not green, and that his hair is brown, not golden. But no one else seems to get it.

He's just so sick of everyone writing odes to his "emerald green eyes" and his "wheat-gold hair."

9. When he was younger, he liked Serena—just a schoolboy crush. He was absolutely convinced it was his destiny to be with Blair, but sometimes he would imagine her brown hair was blonde and he would fall asleep beside her wishing she were her best friend.

And even though sleeping with her hurt them all—Dan and Blair and even Serena herself—he can't bring himself to regret it.

8. He's never finished a whole book in his entire life. _The Age of Innocence _was the first one he read straight through.

7. Nate loves both of his parents, but he just can't understand his father. How could he do that to them? How could he hurt he and his mom like that?

Sometimes, when he plays basketball, he imagines he's slamming his father's head into the ground, and it brings him immense satisfaction.

6. He really, really hates all teachers with a passion. Really. He doesn't see the point of school at all.

But when he meets the Art director at Columbia, he changes his mind.

5. It's a deep, dark secret, but Nate really likes to draw. He keeps a sketchpad of his drawings hidden under his mattress. He doesn't think he's good, really—he mostly doodles people's faces and animal heads, but drawing gives him a sense of calm he can't get anywhere else.

4. The first time he met Chuck, he hated him with a passion. He was rude and obnoxious and he always seemed to have a glass of Scotch in hand.

He didn't realize that the young Bass really and truly considered him a friend until he punched Carter Baizen in the face.

3. Nate really, really loved Vanessa, more than Jenny or Serena or even Blair. She was like a breath of fresh air to him, and when he was around her, he felt like he could finally breathe. He carries that piece of knowledge with him wherever he goes.

In the end, it's Bree's spunkiness that reminds him of her.

2. The first person to say "I love you" to him and mean it was Chuck. It didn't matter that he was wasted beyond belief and nearly passed out on his couch.

1. Nate knows what everyone thinks of him—that he's stupid and shallow and slept his way through Constance's entire senior class—but he doesn't want that to be how he's remembered. So he makes up his mind to go to Columbia. To get a good education. To marry someone he truly loves.

He's going to prove them all wrong.

xxx

There! Finished. I really enjoyed writing that; I think Nate is one of the most undeveloped characters. This time, though, I promise Serena will be next. Review!

And yes, his middle name _is _Fitzwilliam. –gag-


	3. Lily Bass

_I know, I know—I promised Serena. But again, I just kept getting inspired by Lily. I hope you enjoy!_

xxx

_lillies, orchids, and everything in between_

_-ten true facts about Lillian Celia Bass- _

10. Lily doesn't like her name at all, to be perfectly honest. She can't figure out why in the world her mother decided to give her that name. She doesn't even like the flowers she's named after, finding them clichéd, boring, and not even very pretty.

Orchids, however, are a completely different story.

9. When she was eleven, Lily wanted to be a professional horseback rider, a jockey. Her horse, Rosewood, was her entire world, and she'd wake up every morning at five to ride her across the ranch. She loved the way the wind felt in her hair and though that she would be the happiest person in the world if she could make a living doing something she loved so much.

When she turned twelve, though, and shot up like a weed to 5' 7", her mom broke her heart by telling her that all jockeys had to be less than five feet tall.

8. Lily's favorite book, to this day, is Nicholas Sparks' _The Notebook. _It's ridiculously cheesy and cliché, but she can't seem to stop reading it over and over again, no matter how much it makes her cry.

7. Lily doesn't hate Alison. She doesn't even dislike her. If anything, she's jealous of her—for having the normal, happy life with Rufus that _she _always wanted.

6. Lily and her sister are as different as day and night—Carol is bolder, louder, funnier, while Lily is prim and proper and maybe even a little bit of a snob. Lily loves her sister, but she doesn't want to be like her. She's perfectly satisfied with herself, thank you very much.

Really. She means it.

5. She can't cook to save her life. Even though that may seem like a funny quirk, there's no way Lily can describe the way she felt on Thanksgiving, when she couldn't even make a proper dinner for her own children.

4. Bart Bass proposing to her was not a surprise, no matter what she tells Serena. She knew it would play out like it always did—she met a guy she sort of kind of liked, and two weeks later they were married. Rufus proposing to her wasn't a surprise, either. The only difference was, with Rufus, she wanted to say _yes._

3. The absolute best moment of Lily's life was when Serena was born—topped only maybe by the day when Eric was. She cried like a baby when she first held her children, but maybe the reason that was the best day of her life was because when she woke up in bed the next morning, Keith was gone.

One would never have expected the newly-single mother of two to let out a whoop of joy.

2. She loves her mom and her dad and her sister with all her heart, even though sometimes she doesn't _like _them.

1. Lily plans to grow to a ripe old age with her children, sister, and husband by her side. She doesn't care if the press grows bored and abandons her for something else, and she doesn't care if she wins Mom of the Year or not. That part of her past is behind her—she's done with the phoniness and the glamour of the Upper East Side.

She tells herself this, and she means it—really—but when Rufus serves homemade spaghetti, she can't help but sneak to the fridge afterwards for leftover shrimp cocktail.

xxx

_Done! Lily is such a snob; I had fun imagining what's beneath that. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed, and, please, review if you liked it enough to favorite! _


	4. Serena van der Woodsen

Finally, the long-awaited Serena chapter. This is probably my favorite one I've written so far. It was a lot of fun. I hope I captured her well.

xxx

_of fashionistas, first kisses, and finding fathers_

_-ten true facts about Serena Caroline van der Woodsen-_

10. When she was little, Serena liked to dress up in her mother's clothes—high heels too big for her tiny feet and dresses that hung off of her like drapes. Her mom likes to use this as evidence that she was born to be a fashionista, but she thinks she just liked the way the silk of the dress felt around her body.

9. She never knew her father, and she doesn't want to—what kind of dad leaves just as soon as his son is born and when his daughter is only three?

She tells herself he's a horrible excuse for a father and for a man, but sometimes Serena likes to hold his picture to her chest as she falls asleep.

8. She hates, hates, _hates _being blonde. She wishes she had any other color hair: black, brown, even red. She hates it because it just gives people an excuse to think of her as an idiot and a slut.

7. Serena once dressed up as Audrey Hepburn for Halloween, to surprise Blair. She thought her best friend would laugh and be happy, but when she stepped out of the elevator, Blair, in a black dress and pearls, burst into tears.

6. The minute Carter Baizen walked out of her apartment she knew, without any shred of doubt, that she would never see him again. She always remembers the look on his face when he left.

5. She hadn't had a real kiss—not a pre-sex or someone-else's-boyfriend kiss—until she met Dan. Because of that, it kind of freaks her out when she thinks about the fact that they share a sibling and that he's now her _stepbrother. _But she loves him all the same, only in the right way now.

4. One morning, she and Eric watched _Charlotte's Web _on television before their mother woke up. Inspired, they found a ball of yarn and strung it across the entire living room like a spider's web, draping it over chairs and tying it to doorknobs. Their mom freaked out when she saw it, but looking back they laugh about it.

3. Serena always knew about Nate's crush; she couldn't help but notice the way his eyes lingered on her for too long and the way he flushed delicately red whenever she said his name.

She never told Blair, and she regrets it now, after sleeping with him. It might have softened the blow.

2. She wants to have a job. She wants to work behind the scenes. She's so very tired of being the center of attention. That's why she took a job with Olivia, not because she thought it would bring her fame. Really. She's not kidding. But no one seems to believe her.

1. Serena is thirty-two when she finally finds her father. She has two children, a boy named Eric and a girl named Lily, whom she loves very much. She's reading to them on a warm September night when she hears a knock on the door and sees a man that looks so much like her she knows who it is immediately.

She doesn't care that he abandoned her, that he left when she was just a toddler, or that he never called or tried to find her until then. She throws her arms around him, and then invites him in to meet his grandchildren.

xxx

Up next, my loves, is our dear Chuck Bass. It's already halfway done, so expect an update soon. In the meantime, review.


	5. Chuck Bass

A very quick update, here's Chuck Bass's ten facts. Title is from Jimmy Eat World's _Chase this Light. _

xxx

_the best of love, the best of hate_

_-ten true facts about Charles Bartholomew Bass-_

10. Chuck liked to read when he was little. His favorite book was _the Little Engine that Could. _He would sit up all night staring at the pictures, even before he could understand what the words meant. The only person he ever told about his midnight childhood reading was Blair, and on his twentieth birthday, she bought him a copy of the book.

He keeps it on his nightstand.

9. He had his first snort of coke at Nate's house. He found the powder on the coffee table. He never once thought that it could belong to his father, which was why he never told Nate about it, but when the Captain was arrested for drug holding, he wasn't surprised.

8. There's only one person in the world that absolutely terrifies Chuck, and that's Georgina Sparks. She has enough sins to be a female devil, and she's the only one that has more dirty deeds under her belt than him.

Blair scares him, too, but in a different way—she scares him because she loves him, and he never, _never _expected that.

7. He really likes Eric. He didn't expect to appreciate having a little brother, but he does. He even likes Serena, and, more grudgingly, Jenny and Dan. If he had to choose step-siblings—if he really had to—he'd choose them.

6. Chuck's lied to everyone he's ever met: Blair, Nate, Serena, Dan, Jenny…but he's never once lied to his father.

At Bart Bass's funeral, he wonders why he even bothered.

5. Once when he was eight, his father left for Japan during the night, and he woke up in the morning to an empty house. He began to cry frantically, rushing around everywhere to find him. There were no messages on the phone, no notes on the counter, and no nannies to look after him. When the very confused nanny showed up two hours later, he was relieved.

But he still has nightmares about the awful, clenching feeling of abandonment.

4. Chuck's mother was named Evelyn, and she was beautiful. He doesn't miss her because he never knew her, but he misses the idea of having a real, true mother, and that kind of irreplaceable love. He accepts Lily, but she's no substitute.

3. He never expected Serena to settle down. He half-expected her to become Mrs. Baizen, or even Mrs. Humphrey, but never Mrs. Archibald. When he stares at their golden-haired children, he still sometimes feels like shaking his head in disbelief.

2. Nate got in a car accident on his twenty-fifth birthday. Sitting in the hospital in a chair beside his best friend, he wished he'd told him how much he meant to him, and even though he survived, he regrets not saying it every day.

1. Chuck has Blair (she's Mrs. Bass now, and he loves her), a daughter (named Evelyn Cornelia, and he loves her in a way he could never imagine loving anyone else), and he has a house and a family and a job, and sometimes he thinks he'll wake up one morning and it will all be a dream, and he'll be back in bed with some foreign girl wearing a scarf.

But it's not a dream, it's his life, and it feels good to be somewhat normal—as normal as Chuck Bass would ever be.

xxx

The great thing about this story is that I like every chapter more than the next. Chuck was fun to take apart and explore. I hope you liked it. Up next is either Jenny or Vanessa, I'm not sure. I'll try to get through all of the main characters before moving onto the lesser ones.

And yes, in case you couldn't tell, in my version of the future, Serena and Nate are married. If you read my profile, you know that I'm NOT a Serenate shipper. I like Nate x Vanessa and Dan x Serena. But it's not plausible that they'd end up together, especially after everything that's happened. And there's supposed to be NS in s3, so...anyway, review!


	6. Jenny Humphrey

Here's Jenny's chapter. It's not one of my favorites, since I really don't like Jenny, but I tried to humanize her a little more. I hope you enjoy.

xxx

_little princess_

_-ten true facts about Jennifer Tallulah Humphrey-_

10. When she was eleven and walking down Fifth Avenue, Jenny saw a beautiful princess dress in her size staring out at her from the window, surrounded by Christmas trees and fake snow. She wanted to go inside and run her fingers across it, because it was so beautiful. That was the only thing she asked for that Christmas, and the only thing she didn't get.

9. She always thought she was a princess. Both her parents called her that, and she was a little spoiled. She thought she was so pampered and adored, but that was before she met Blair Waldorf, strutting down the Met steps in Henri Bendel pearls and Gucci.

She went home that day and asked her dad if he loved her, just because she needed the affirmation.

8. Jenny didn't always want to be a fashion designer. First she wanted to be a ballet dancer, then an ice skater, but she wasn't very good at either, and her parents suggested she try a profession that didn't involve her feet. So they bought her a notebook that she could draw in. She couldn't draw _people _very well, but she could draw their clothes, so that's what she did. Mostly ugly things at first—jeans and sweaters that her parents wore—but eventually dresses and blouses that, gradually, weren't so ugly anymore.

When she showed her parents her sketchbook, her mother pulled a wad of bills right from her wallet and went out and bought her a sewing machine.

7. She _hates _being the youngest. She hates being Little J and being ordered around and protected. She hates still having to check in with her dad whenever she strays off the block. But what she hates even more is the fact that she knows he loves her.

6. Jenny never had a best friend before Erik. The first day they ate croissants at Central Park and they fell in the pond, she knew that they were bonded for life. There are some things that you can't _not _like each other for, and screaming that they're going to be eaten alive by killer goldfish is one of them.

5. She wants to be famous. She wants to design clothes. That's the only thing she really wants, and she's always afraid that, like that dress in the window, it's the one thing she won't get.

4. She'd always been close to Dan. When she told her friends that she loved her brother, they all looked at her strangely. But it was true. He read to her and played with her and maybe it was only because he didn't have anyone else, but she still appreciates it more than she'll ever let on.

3. Jenny misses her mother sometimes, and other times she's still mad at her. She never wants to be a mother, because she can't imagine putting her children through all of that. So when she gets married, she tells her husband (Penelope's cousin, Owen, ironically), in no uncertain terms, that they'll never have kids.

She changes her mind when she's flipping through an adoption brochure. She and Owen adopt three wonderful children and foster several more, and she can't imagine life without them.

2. She once saw Blair in the bathroom at Constance, crying her eyes out in one of the stalls. She didn't understand what was going on until she heard gagging and then the toilet flushing.

When she came out of the stall and they locked eyes, hers were full of silent pleading: _please. Don't tell anyone. _She never has. The day Blair's daughter is born and they name her godmother, she knows it was worth it.

1. When she's forty, Jenny finds the diary that she kept all through high school, detailing all of the ups and downs of it all. She cries at the parts about becoming Queen Bee and not knowing who she was, trying to decide between being nice and being queen because they couldn't be simultaneous.

She realizes, then, that she still doesn't know who she is. But that's okay.

xxx

For some reason, I could always picture Jenny keeping a diary. She seems like that little diary girl. I wanted to put in something about her identity struggle. Also, Blair naming Jenny godmother—it was like a sign of forgiveness. Hopefully, Blair will have matured enough not to hold high school grudges.

Up next is either Vanessa or Dan, or maybe Rufus. I started writing his. There's something about plaid shirts and pancakes. XD

Anyway, I hope you enjoyed, and review!


	7. Dan Humphrey

So, here, as vaguely hinted at in the last author's note, Dan's chapter. I find he's the most boring character I've done so far, so bear with me. Unfortunately, I still have to make my way through Rufus and Vanessa before posting Georgina's chapter, which I've already finished. Anyway, without further ado, Dan. The title comes from the Smash Mouth song "Everyday Superhero."

xxx

_victim of ordinary things_

_-ten true facts about Daniel Randolph Humphrey-_

10. He really hates being called Daniel—it was one of the things that turned him against Celia from the very beginning, because he always associates the use of his full name with getting in trouble. It's not his fault.

9. The first story he ever wrote was called _the Little Puppy, _in which a lonely Labrador retriever went on a journey to find friends. It was eight pages long, complete with six-year-old scribbles. He's sure that, someday, a psychologist will use it as a childhood case study, but until then he's keeping it locked in the top drawer of his dresser.

8. Dan always wanted a tattoo. His dad had one, a flower, on the back of his hand. Whenever he asked about why he got it, he'd look away and change the subject. He didn't understand why his mother was constantly asking when he was going to "get that _lily _tattoo removed."

7. Serena was the first person he slept with, and the only girl he's ever really and truly loved. He keeps that with him, tucked away in a secret part of his heart, while the rest of him is filled up with a different kind of love for her—the right kind this time.

6. For a little while, Dan really, really wanted Chuck Bass to like him. To this day, he still can't figure out why—it wasn't the pot or the money or the girls, that's for sure. Maybe it was the close relationship he had with Nate, the kind of relationship that he craved for himself.

5. He's never really been into practical jokes, but one April Fool's Day he woke up early and took all of Jenny's left socks and placed them around the apartment in innocuous places.

It took her ages to figure it out, but when she did, she screeched and chased him to his bedroom, tickling him into submission.

4. He was never really mad at his mom for leaving. Sure, she shouldn't have stayed away for that long, but he could understand why she did. That wasn't to say he didn't wish she would come back, but he didn't resent her for going in the first place.

3. When he's twenty-four, long since broken up with Olivia, he meets Fiona at a bar, a tall, beautiful blonde and aspiring model. He falls in love with her on sight, and they marry two years later.

Sometimes Dan wonders if he's _only _attracted to blondes.

2. Blair Waldorf absolutely _terrifies _him, and even though they maintain a civil relationship now, he sometimes feels like cowering when she sets her gaze on him.

1. When he's twenty-six, Dan gets a tattoo. A heart on his chest, for Fiona. When he's twenty-seven, for the first time, he doesn't whap her when she teases him by calling him _Daniel. _When he's twenty-eight, she gives birth to his son.

And when he's thirty-three, he takes out the original copy of _the Little Puppy _from the bowels of his dresser drawer, and he reads it to her.

xxx

Done. I'm kind of glad I got that chapter over with, because I'm that much closer to moving on with the more interesting characters. Review and tell me who you want next: Rufus or Vanessa.


	8. Vanessa Abrams

Okay, so, as per RoseFlower's request, here's the Vanessa chapter. Again, I'm not a big V fan, but I do like NV, so I tried to make this as, well, good as possible. Once I get through Rufus, I'll post Georgina's chapter.

xxx

_life is a maze and love is a riddle_

_-ten true facts about Vanessa Marigold Abrams_

10. There are few certain things in Vanessa's life, but one of them is this: New York is the greatest city on earth, and even though she's had her fair share of run-ins with the not-so-nice residents, there's nothing in the world anyone could say to change that fact. She absolutely _loves _New York and everything about it.

9. She always admired her sister, Ruby. She was wild and out there and didn't care what anyone else thought of her. Vanessa likes to think she's that kind of independent, but deep down sometimes she just feels scared, and there's nothing she can do about it.

8. Vanessa misses Nate sometimes. She knows they weren't right for each other (they were too different) and their relationship was murky at best (even though sometimes some things were clear as day), but still, she misses his golden hair and easygoing smile and even his brooding, tortured soul act.

7. Once, when she was little, she and Ruby bought a whole loaf of bread from a bakery and went to Central Park to feed the ducks. Whilst tossing the crumbs of bread into the water, she noticed a man aiming a camera in her direction. She turned to ask what he was doing, and he told her he was making a documentary.

He let her try his camera, and since then, she's never felt right unless she has one in her hands.

6. She really, honestly _gets _Blair Waldorf. She understands her insecurities and knows why she has them.

But really, does she have to be so insufferably bitchy?

5. Vanessa never liked Dan, not really. But she'd just moved back to New York and was feeling lost and lonely, so who could blame her, really? It wasn't her fault; she was just looking for acceptance, and he'd always been her rock. She could count on him. For a while she hated him for not being there for her, but that was until she saw the way he looked at Serena.

She still feels a little bad that the two of them couldn't end up together.

4. She meets Wes at the first public screening of her documentary. He comes up and starts criticizing everything about it: the awful lighting, the clichés, on and on. She immediately demands where he gets off saying things like that, but that's before she realizes that he's with Paramount Pictures.

Embarrassed, she apologizes profusely, but nothing seems to do any good until she invites him out to dinner.

3. Beating Serena at Guitar Hero might have been the single proudest moment of Vanessa's life. She'll never admit that, though, of course, but she can't seem to beat the girl again.

2. After sleeping with Chuck, Vanessa went home, lay down on her bed and cried. She felt sick and dirty and just plain awful about herself, and even after all that she still didn't have Nate back. That feeling of complete and absolute failure was absolutely terrifying.

1. When she's twenty-seven, Vanessa gives birth to Wes's twins: Marigold and Adam. She feels tears in her eyes at the sight of her children, and she vows never, ever to let them be hurt.

She's wary, at first, when she receives an invite to brunch at the Bass household, but when she sees how well Marigold gets along with Evelyn…well, it makes everything worth it.

xxx

This actually came out better than expected. I always liked the idea of exploring Vanessa's character more (I dabbled with this in my NV fic, _white sails, _but that was only within her relationship with Nate). Who knows? I might write something more about her later. Up next is Rufus, after that Georgina, and if anyone has any requests for after that, feel free to send them in!


	9. Rufus Humphrey

Okay. Rufus's chapter. I was really dreading writing this one, I have to say. Honestly, he's the blandest character on the show, so I had no idea how to even start his. Hopefully I did it justice, at least a little bit. Erik was requested quite a lot, so he'll be up after Georgina. Oh, and Rufus's middle name isn't canon. I couldn't find it anywhere, so I just made it up.

_a real and constant motion_

_-ten true facts about Rufus William Humphrey-_

10. Rufus wrote his first song when he was seven. It was about the deer he'd seen wandering near his home in Pennsylvania. He'd composed a piano melody to go with it, too. Dan found the lyrics in the attic when he was fourteen and showed them to Jenny.

They had a good laugh about it, and neither of them have ever let him forget it.

9. He met Allison when he was still dating Lily. She doesn't remember (and there's no way he'll _ever _remind her) seeing him at a café in LA. He thought she was pretty, looked nice, and then he forgot about her until he saw her again in New York, years after Lily was gone.

He pretended he'd never met her before, because what he needed most then was a fresh start.

8. He thinks there's no better thing in the world than warm pancakes in the morning. Whenever he felt sad, his mother would place a stack on the table, covered in sweet, sticky syrup, and everything would feel just a little better.

7. For a while, Rufus really wanted to go to Dartmouth. He can't figure out why; college never did appeal to him, but there was something about it that was different. Special.

He ended up going to NYU and loved it, but truth be told, he was crushed when Dartmouth didn't accept him.

6. He's always believed in God, and nothing has ever shaken that faith, not even when he learned that he had a child that he'd never met before. Sometimes he thinks he can see God right before him and all of the miracles of the world.

The first time he experienced that was when Dan was born, the second when Jenny was, and the third when he put his arms around Scott and he didn't pull away.

5. For a while, when Allison was pregnant with Dan, he managed to convince his mother that they were going to name the baby Hugo Aldous Humphrey. He didn't think much of it until he received a congratulatory card from her welcoming "little Hugo" into the world.

4. When Rufus first saw Lily, he was awestruck. He'd never seen _anyone _that beautiful his entire life, and he was convinced that she was an angel. He wrote his first real song about her.

He feels guilty, sometimes, that he never felt that way about Allison, and that he married her anyway.

3. He likes wearing plaid shirts. He's not sure this is a secret, really, but he has at least twenty of them, a few too embarrassingly ripped and stained to make an appearance again.

2. He couldn't be more proud of his children: Dan for publishing his first book, Jenny for having her own company, and Scott for opening his own psychology practice. They've all accomplished more than he ever dreamed possible, and he likes to think he had a little something to with it.

1. Rufus has a little fantasy he likes to play in his mind when he gets depressed. It's him and Lily at their apartment, surrounded by their children—Dan and Jenny and Eric and Serena and Scott—and their respective spouses—Fiona and Nate and Owen and Jonathan and Delia—and their grandchildren—Gavin and Mia and Rachel and Tyler and Eric Jr. and Lily Jr. and Natalie—and there's laughing and noise and screaming, but it's okay.

And this is his fantasy, but then, on Christmas morning of 2024, he realizes that it's not just a fleeting dream: it's real, and he loves it.

xxx

Not my best work, but I tried. Ah well. Up next is Georgina, then Erik. (I'm unsure of the spelling, whether it's with a 'k' or a 'c.' I haven't read the books. I'm sorry if I misled you.) I figured it's with a 'k' since van der Woodsen is Dutch and that's the Dutch spelling. Anyway, reviews are love, as always, and suggestions are welcome.


	10. Georgina Sparks

Here's the much-awaited chapter on Georgina. I've had this done since I first started this fic, but I've been waiting to post it. Anyway, enjoy. Oh, and again, her middle name isn't canon.

_no rest for the wicked_

_-ten true facts about Georgina Elizabeth Sparks-_

10. When she was born, the nurses always told her parents that they'd "never seen a sweeter child." She rarely cried and always had a smile on her face. When she grinned, a dimple appeared in her left cheek. But Georgina hadn't smiled—a real smile, not a scheming-smile or high-on-coke smile—for almost five years.

9. When she was thirteen and left alone in her house, she considered suicide. When she was fifteen and watched a man die before her, she considered suicide. When she was eighteen and her parents sent her back to military school, she considered suicide.

When she believed in Jesus, it was because He knew suicide was wrong.

8. She was born on December 31st, at 11:59 pm. She hates it. She was so close to being first—but instead she ended up dead last.

7. Georgina actually likes school. Her best subject was English, because it was open for interpretation. There was no one right answer, there were millions, and you could be as creative as you wanted to be when coming up with one.

6. It's stupid, but for a while, she had a crush on Nate Archibald. Of all people. Maybe it was because he was so innocent-looking, so pure and golden.

The Jesus on the front of her Bible looks just like him.

5. Her parents are both social workers. You'd think she'd be a lot less screwed up than she is, with that being true. She chalks up her problems to neglect—because they always had time for the _other _children they treated. Not her.

4. She shares one thing in common with Blair Waldorf: losing her virginity to Chuck Bass. Only that worked out a lot better for Blair than it did for her, it turns out.

3. Georgina had her first sip of beer when she was nine. She lost her virginity when she was eleven. She had her first snort of coke when she was fourteen.

Now, at twenty-seven, she knows it's time to _stop. _For good. It's a blow to her pride, but she checks into rehab willingly, if a little nervous. It turns out to be the best idea of her life, and not only because the instructor, Reid, is _so damn hot. _

2. Georgina mends fences with Vanessa first. She's always been the most forgiving. Then she moves onto Dan, then Serena, then Nate, and, with more inhibitions, Blair and Chuck.

The day they finally let her watch little Evelyn, she whoops with joy.

1. Reid is one of the many, many men she slept with. He's the first she loved. And he's the only one to put a ring on her finger. She gets married in a small ceremony, with only her closest friends. She didn't invite her parents.

But they show up anyway.

She walks down the aisle in happy tears.

xxx

Well, here's my squirreled-away chapter on Georgina. I hope I did her justice. She was a hard character to nail down. Anyway, reviews, and suggestions. Up next is Eric, but after that I'm open to anything.


End file.
